Light of the Moon
by Sexy-Yaoi-Lover
Summary: Dosent the moonlight make everything beautiful?  :   I've always thought Sebastian and Ciel made a cute couple  :
1. Chapter 1

Hello! (: This is Chapter one of... Im not sure how many i'll write (: Enjoy!

Pairing- SebastianxCiel  
>Rated M for Yaoi parts.<br>Boy x boy, dont like, dont read. Actually if you dont like Yaoi dont read anything of mine lol..

* * *

><p>It was cold outside. The snow had stopped falling and the clouds had blows out, letting the full moon sparkle on the pure white snow outside Ciel's bedroom window. He loved snow and rain, but he hated the cold that came with it. Sebastian came into his room and put more wood on the fire.<p>

"My Lord, would you like another blanket for tonight? Even with a fire it's cold in here."

"No. I'll be fine." Ciel said still looking out the window.

_'If only he knew,..'_ Ciel thought, trying to get Sebastian out of his head. Ever sense he had fallen in love with Sebastian, he had done everything he could to keep his feelings hidden. He didn't have time to think about relationships, and if any at all it should be his relationship with Elizabeth. _'Why do I have to marry Her? She's so,.. annoying, and likes pink too much,..'  
><em>

He shuddered as he remembered the other day wen she decorated his whole mansion with ribbons and bows. It was awful. Thankfully Sebastian had them removed immediately after she left.

"Are you cold?" Sebastian asked him, putting his hand on Ciel's shoulder.

Ciel jumped at the demons touch and stepped away.

"Im fine." He said with a glared turning away from Sebastian, trying to hide the blush that had risen in his cheeks.

"Do you have a fever?" The demon said, stepping in front of him and putting his hand on Ciel's cheek.

"I said i'm fine!" Ciel said, with a smack to Sebastian's hand. The hurt look that momentarily came into Sebastian's face made Ciel feel horrible, but he kept a straight face. Sebastian knelt on one knee and bowed.

"Im sorry, my lord. I just wanted to make sure. I'll bring you a piece of cake."

Ciel couldn't look or respond to him as he left the room. He felt so bad.

_'Why do I have to be so mean to him? If only I didn't feel this way,..'_ he sighed. _'I just wish,.. He would love me back,..'_

Knowing that Sebastian probably didn't love him back threatened to break his heart as it pounded in his chest.

_'If I only knew how Sebastian felt about me,..'_

Without realizing it, he was crying. Silent tears formed in his eyes and started to slide down his cheek. The door opened behind him as Sebastian came in with a cart. Hurriedly, Ciel lifted a hand to wipe them away before the butler noticed, but someone grabbed his hand. Ciel stared at Sebastian in shock as he took out a handkerchief knelt so he was eye level with Ciel and started to gently wipe away his tears, which almost made him cry harder.

"Now young master, what is it that's making you cry?"

Ciel tried to give him a glare, but it didn't work. He stared past Sebastian out the window.

"I've noticed for sometime now that you won't look at me." Sebastian said as he put his hand on Ciel's cheek. "What's going on?"

Tears started to glisten in his eyes again. The way the moonlight fell on Sebastian made his eyes glow. Even just one look at them made Ciel's heart almost stop. He fell to his knees then into Sebastian arms. Ciel clung to him, sobbing into his chest.

"Young Master! Are you-"

"I want you to tell me,.. How you feel about me."

Sebastian just sat there, shocked. Did Ciel really just ask him that? How could he possibly tell him..?

"Do not make me order you, Sebastian,.."

"I,.. I don't know what to say, My Lord,.."

"Was I not clear?" Ciel said, sitting back and looking straight into those glowing eyes he loved so much.

Sebastian hugged him.

"I love you, Ciel" he whispered into Ciel's ear. "I love you more then you will ever know."

Ciel sat there, shocked. Sebastian pulled away and wiped the last of Ciel's tears. Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes, his heart racing. He slid his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him a little closer.

"Do you mean it?" He said in a low voice.

"Would I lie to you?" Sebastian said, their lips almost touching. The feel of his demon's breath against his lips made Ciel shiver. The moment they kissed, Ciel's heart stopped and skipped several beats before it started pounding again. They sat there for a few moments.

"You need sleep, Ciel." Sebastian whispered, picking him up and placing him in bed, pulling the blankets up around him. The fire had gone out, and his room was starting to get cold. Ciel rested his head on the pillows and slid off his eye patch, setting it on the table next to him. Sebastian blew out the candles and headed for the door.

"Sebastian."

He stopped and turned.

"Stay here tonight. With me."

The demon smiled.

"Of course, young master."

He took off his coat, vest, shoes, and belt so he would be more comfortable and laid them out on a chair before stretching out on the bed and looking up at the ceiling, with Ciel's back to him.

Ciel reached a hand behind him and grabbed Sebastian's arm, pulling him closer.

"How are you supposed to keep me warm if your not under the blankets?"

Sebastian got under the blankets and slid his arms around Ciel, holding him close.

After a while he thought Ciel had fallen asleep, and he nuzzled closer.

"Im still awake you know."

"You should be sleeping."

Ciel rolled over so he was facing Sebastian and put his arm on the demons side. Without thinking, his hand went up behind Sebastian's neck and he kissed him. Sebastian kissed him back, holding Ciel's body against his.

_'I could stay here forever'_ Ciel thought. To him, the most perfect thing in the world was laying in bed, kissing the one he loved, with the moon shining in through his window.

Wen the finally stopped, Ciel looked away.

"Whats wrong?"

"How do I know your not lying to me?" He asked.

Sebastian moved Ciel's hand inside his shirt and placed it above his heart. He could feel it beating.

_'His heart is beating,.. In time with my own...'_

"My heart,.. It's beating." Sebastian said.

"So?"

The demon smiled and leaned closer.

"A demons heart almost never beats."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! SebastianxCiel has always been my favorite pairing :D They are just adorable together! Anyway, thank you once again for reading, I will do my best to update soon, I've had a major writers block lately DX! Im going to try and make this one kinda long, but I need some ideas and reviews!<br>Please, please, please, please review! Also, give me some ideas either in a message or a review! That would be really helpful! I also love criticism Lol.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel woke up in Sebastian's arms, laying against his chest. He could feel the dmons heart still beating in time with his own, and he remembered what had happened last night.

'A demons heart almost never beats'

So Sebastian wasn't lying to him,..

Ciel slid an arm around him, hugging him. He had almost fallen back asleep wen a hand brushed his hair out of his face.

"My lord." Sebastian's voice breathed into his ear. "You have to get up."

Ciel ignored him. He didn't have anything planned for today, so why should he have to get up so early?

"Now young master, if you don't get up ill have to make you." Sebastian said with a hint of amusement.

"Id like to see you try." Ciel mumbled.

"You know, I wish you would be more cheerful in the mornings,.. I guess i'll just have to cheer you up myself."

Ciel rolled over and put his head under a pillow.

"I swear, you can be so difficult at times."

Ciel kept ignoring him and Sebastian heaved a sigh.

"Well then, I guess it cant be helped.."

Sebastian loomed over him,... Then started tickleing him so viciously that he was laughing so hard he couldnt breathe.

"Sebastian! That's not fair!" He tried to say, kicking at the demon and laughing. "Okay im awake im awake!" He said, gasping for breath.

"Good then." Sebastian said with his usual smile. "I'll go see to breakfast."

Sebastian tried to get up but Ciel pulled at his sleeve.

"Do you need something?"

Ciel blushed then looked away.

With a smile Sebastian pulled Ciel into his lap and kissed him.

"Goodmorning, My lord." He whispered against Ciel's lips before kissing him again.

"You dont have to call me that if theres no one else around." Ciel said, laying back against the pillows. "Wen your with me privately, you can call me Ciel." He said, looking at the demon with his one blue eye.

"Of course" Sebastian said with a smile as he leaned down and kissed him again.

"Goodmorning, Ciel."

Sebastian knocked on the door then entered with a tray. Ciel was sitting at his desk and hardly noticed wen Sebastian placed tea in front of him.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Ciel said.

Sebastian leaned over Ciel's shoulder.

"Tell me."

Ciel stood and walked over to the window. The fountain was frozen over and it had snowed more during the past week.

"Whats a date like?"

"A date? Have you not taken Elizabeth on one?"

Ciel gave him a glare over his shoulder before looking back out the window.

"No, obviously... and don't bring her up in conversation,.. It makes me feel weird.."

"Of course, Ciel. But you dont have anything major planned for the rest of the day.." Sebastian said walking up behind him. "Why dont I take you on one?"

Ciel looked at him, surprised.

"Are you kidding? Isn't a date supposed to be in public?"

"Not nessesarily."

"Then what is there to even do?"

"You'll find out" Sebastian said with a smile, heading for the door. "Now wait here" He said, a smile still on his face.

"Wait, Sebastian! Where are you-?"

But the demon was already gone. Ciel sighed and sat back down at his desk to finish his tea and paper work. Wen he was finally done he looked at the clock before setting his head down. After what seemed like a half hour he looked back at the clock to see it had only been 5 minuets.

'What could he possibly be doing?'

Ciel stared out the wondow for a long time untill the dorr oppened.

"My Lord, if your ready" Sebastian said with a slight bow. Ciel followed him down the stairs and to the front door, where Sebastian helped him with his coat before going outside. Ciel found a carriage waiting. Sebastian helped him get inside as Ciel gave him a questioning look. Sebastian took the reins.

All Ciel saw outside the window was the snow covered landscape going by and the occasional tree. Wen they finally stopped, Ciel got out and found that they were by a pond that had frozen over.

"What are we doing here?"

"You know how to ice skate, dont you?"

"Of course. Im a noble."

"Good then. It saves me the trouble of teaching you" Sebastian said with a smile as he helped Ciel with his skates then lead him out onto the ice. Ciel went around the pond in circles, watching Sebastian zip around him doing jumps and spins.

That is, untill Sebastian came up behind him, lifting up into his arms and started spinning around.

"Hey! Put me down!" Ciel said with surprise. "Sebastian!" He said wen the demon didnt put him down.

Ciel was spun around a few more times before being set down and Sebastian went back to doing tricks.

'Show off,..' He thought. But he was having a good time untill he got too caught up in watching the demon and the tip of his skate caught on the ice and he started falling...

Sebastian caught him and helped him stand. Ciel's heart was pounding, and he wasn't sure if it was because he had just almost fallen face first onto the hard ice, or if it was because Sebastian was the one who had caught him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah,.. Im fine." Ciel said, looking up at him.

The demons eyes spakled in the sun, captivating him with a single gaze, and almost stopping his heart. Sebastian's breath was warm against his lips,..

Wen they parted, Sebastian held him for a few moments.

"You know theres more, right?"

"There is?"

"Well of course. If I didnt have anything else planned, now what kind of butler would I be?" He took Ciel's hand and lead him across the ice to their shoes. After helping Ciel put his back on he led them through a few trees to a small clearing, where there was a table with two chairs waiting. On the table was an ice sculpture of a raven taking flight along with a pot of hot chocolate. After helping Ciel into a chair and putting a fur blanket over his shoulders, Sebastian poured him a mug of hot chocolate and topped it with marshmallows.

The drink helped warm him up and Ciel had to admit, this 'date' was nice. It had been so long sence he had been skating,..

"Thank you, Sebastian." He said looking out at the snow covered trees and bushes that surrounded them.

"Thats unlike you." Sebastian said. "But your welcome, Ciel." he said, taking one of Ciel's hand into his own.

He looked at the demon. Hearing Sebastian say his name gave him butterflies. He could order Sebastian to always call him that, but then it would lose its significance.

For the first time in years, he was actually happy.

"Why cant this last forever?" He said, more to himself.

"It can."

"How?" Ciel asked. Wasnt that impossible?

"In the end,.. I dont have to take your soul. I could let you become a demon."

'Could that really happen?'

"I meant stay here,.. Demon or not, I dont want to go to the demon world."

"Who says we cant stay here?"

Before Ciel could think Sebastian was kneeling infront of him.

"We can do what ever you want."

"What ever I want?" Ciel said, his heart stopping again for a few moments.

"Of course."

Ciel had moved closer to him.

"What ever I want,.." He said, sliding all the way into Sebastian's arms.

"Kiss me."

Sebastian slowly pressed him warm lips against Ciel's, holding him close. Ciel put his hands on the demons chest and felt his heart start beating in time with his own again. Before he knew it, he was pulling Sebastian closer, the demon licking his lower lip untill his lips parted.

Ciel could almost feel the ice he had encased his heart in start to chip and fall away with each touch of their lips.

His heart once again almost stopped beating.

'If my heart stops one more time,..' He thought 'It'll probably kill me...'

He was perfectly fine with that.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry chapter 2 had so many mistakes :/ I will try and keep this one from having so many :) Anyway, Lizzie notices something,... And,.. Well, I guess you'll find out :)

Please review! Please? I'll give you a cookie ^^ Or better yet, I'll give you a Sebastian ;D

* * *

><p>Wen the finally arrived back at the mansion, the sun was getting low. Sebastian helped him out after stopping outside the front door. Sebastian pushed Ciel against the side of the carriage and started kissing him. For a moment Ciel almost gave in,..<p>

"Sebastian, someone will see us! We cant.."

"Of course, My Lord" He said with a bow, stepping back. After calling for Finnian to take care of the horses, he followed Ciel inside. Ciel stood and looked out the window Today had been amazing, everything about it.

Mey-Rin was walking through the garden wen she stopped to fix her glasses. She looked up at the window and saw Ciel standing there. She thought he might have seen her and she was going to bow but stopped wen Sebastian came up behind him. As she kept watching, Ciel turned around, Sebastian's arms going around him,.. And they started kissing!

Mey-Rin tried to stop her nose bleed.

'I shouldn't be seeing this,.. I shouldn't..'

She ran out the garden and into the house a moment before Sebastian turned around and placed Ciel on his desk. She stood in the hall after she had closed the door thinking over what she had just saw. She jumped wen Bardroy spoke behind her.

"Hey, I have a message for the master. Take it up to him."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because, I have things to do that Sebastian ordered me to. Just take it to him. Its from Lady Elizabeth."

'Oh no,.. What do I do,..'

She started up the stairs, and wen she got to the door she didnt know what she should say. She knocked on the door. Wen Sebastian opened it she blushed.

"This,.. This is for the Master" She struggled to say.

"Thank you, Mey-Rin." He said with his usual smile.

"Its from Lady Elizabeth." She tried to say, handing Sebastian the note. She saw Ciel's face drain of color before she turned and left, her face turning a darker shade of red.

Ciel's hands trembled as he read the note Sebastian handed him.

"What is it?" Sebastian said, looking over his shoulder.

"Shes,.. Coming over,.. Tomorrow,.." He said, horrified.

"I see. We will have to make something special for dinner then tomorrow."

"Sebastian! This is serious! What am I..?"

The demons lips against his made him stop.

"Tomorrow will be fine. Just try not to worry about it."

For Ciel, tomorrow came too soon.

* * *

><p>A few hours after Ciel got up, Elizabeth arrived. The moment she entered the door he heard her voice yelling for him that always irritated him. He met her at the bottom of the stairs, wearing his best clothes.<p>

"Cielll!" She squealed, crushing him in a hug.

"I cant,.. Breathe,.. Elizabeth..."

"I told you, call me Lizzie!" She said, still crushing him.

Sebastian placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Could you please not suffocate my Young Master. Its not good for him."

She let go almost immediately at the look in Sebastian's eyes. For a second she saw a flash of hatred in the butlers eyes, but then it vanished.

"Come. Sebastian prepare tea, we will be in the dining room."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said with a bow.

All Elizabeth did was talk about stupid things like shopping, clothes, pointless gossip,.. It was driving his mad. But he had to stick it out, so he just let her talk.

'Hurry up Sebastian,..' He thought. At least tea and cake might shut her up. Finally Sebastian came in setting tea and cake in front of them both.

"Thanks, Sebastian." Ciel said. Sebastian smiled.

"Of course,.. My Lord." He said, their eyes momentarily meeting.

'Did Ciel just thank him? And what was that look for?' Elizabeth thought, puzzled. Then she remember the look she saw in Sebastian's eyes earlier. 'What was going on?'

"So Elizabeth, you were saying?"

"Huh? Oh! There is this dress in a shop in London and its absolutely beautiful! I saw a girl at a party wearing one just like it! It's pink and black, and the girl had long black hair..."

'Oh God,.. How can she remember that? Good thing she knows it wasn't me. I swear, girls and their clothes..'

"Would you like to have it?"

"What do you mean?"

"The pink and black dress, would you like to have one?"

"Yes! Though im not sure where I would wear it to, its not really my color..."

Ciel called for Sebastian.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Would you please do me a favor and get Elizabeth a pink and black dress like the one they have in London?"

Sebastian almost smirked, he knew what dress Ciel was talking about.

"Of course, My Lord. I'll have it waiting for you by the time you leave, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian bowed. "I shall start dinner soon."

"Thank you, Sebastian. Lizzie, would you like to play chess while we wait for dinner?" 'Hopefully this will keep her from talking so much,..'

"Sure!"

Ciel got the game and set it up in his study. He had to admit, as much as Lizzie annoyed him, he was having fun playing chess with her.

Only because it was so easy to beat her, and the frustrated look on her face was entertaining.

"Pawns can sometimes be hard to control, can't they?" He said with a smirk.

"No,.. I just.."

Ciel laughed. Sebastian came in and knocked. Ciel didn't realize how late it had gotten.

"My Lord, dinner is ready."

"We'll finish this another day." As they walked down to dinner, Elizabeth took his arm and put her head on his shoulder. He tried really hard to ignore her. Seeing Sebastian get a little tense at Elizabeth being so close to him,.. It made him smile.

'Sebastian, are you jealous?' He thought, still with a smile.

Dinner proved to be annoying, thanks to Lizzie. Even worse, after dinner she wanted to dance.

"Do I really have to?" He whispered to Sebastian as the three of them went into the ballroom.

"Just give her what she wants so she'll be happy and leave..." Sebastian said, a little irritated.

Sebastian really is jealous,.. But, he shouldn't be...

Ciel and Lizzie danced for quite a while, and Ciel was really getting tired. He hated dancing with her,.. She just had to make a big deal out of it. All they were doing was dancing, its not like they were in some kind of competition or they were at a big event...

Ciel sighed.

"Whats wrong, Ciel? Are you not happy?"

"Oh, no, im just tired." He said, spinning her around a few more times. He really was tired though, with everything that had happened lately, and having to get up earlier then usual was having a toll on him. Wen the dance ended, he was a little out of breath and kinda dizzy. As he made his way over to a chair he tripped and fell. Sebastian caught him, and for a moment he couldn't breathe... He was stuck, with Sebastian's arms around him, he looked up into the demons eyes. Ciel felt it, without even placing his hand on Sebastian's chest, he knew their hearts were beating together, their souls, belonged to eachother..

Elizabeth watched the change. From the look in both of their eyes, she knew, and her heart broke. She had just watched the man she was supposed to marry, supposed to love, supposed to one day have a family with, and another man, fall completely in love with eachother.

"Lady Elizabeth, you carriage is here." Sebastian said, helping Ciel to his feet.

"Oh, okay,.."

Ciel walked her to the door.

"Goodbye Ciel.. I hope I'll see you again soon,.." She said, hugging him with a sad look on her face.

"Uh, yeah, me to,.."

She walked out the door and he closed it. He wen straight to his study and found Sebastian in there with the door opened.

"Whats wrong, Sebastian?"

"Oh, its nothing My Lord, I just,.."

"Lizzie left. You dont need to call me that anymore."

"I,.. Of course." He said, and Ciel saw something hidden behind Sebastian's eyes.

"I'll go make sure that everything downstairs is taken care of." Sebastian said, heading for the door.

Ciel grabbed his arm and pulled Sebastian to him, putting his arms around his waist.

"Sebastian,.." He whispered, holding him close. "I chose you over her. You don't have to worry about her taking me away from you."

Sebastian leaned down and kissed him, and it only took a few moments for the kiss to get deeper. Ciel slid his fingers into the demons raven colored hair, pulling him closer. Sebastian picked him up and placed him on his desk. Ciel pulled at the buttons on Sebastian's coat, helping him take it off and dropping to the floor. He began to unbutton his shirt and Sebastian started sucking on his neck.

"Ciel?" Lizzie called, looking around the front hall.

"Ciel? I forgot the dress you got for me,.."

She didn't see anyone. She walked up the stairs untill she got to the right door. Picking up the box that had her new dress in it, she walked back into the hall. She noticed a few doors father down, a door was open. Carefully, she made her way over and looked in side the room. She put her hand over her mouth in shock. Inside, Ciel was sitting on his deck, Sebastian leaning over him, latched onto his neck with his shirt and jacket on the floor.

"Sebastian" she heard Ciel whisper. "I love you."

Lizzie fled out of the mansion, he heart broken.


End file.
